La pelea de Antonio e Isabel
by caminantdlaluz
Summary: Un breve relato de una guerra y como afecto a los paises, Portugal es el unico pais que se interpone en los intereses de Francia, España ahora es del BFT pero quiere a Portugal


Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya (Portugal lo tomare como la chica de cabello largo)

(%o%o%)

La guerra de las Naranjas

Capitulo I : Cambiante Francis

Año de 1793 (invierno)

Aunque quería cambios, jamás espero que terminara con las manos manchadas de sangre, bueno no era precisamente eso lo que mas le molestaba al francés si no que sus planes de nuevo eran arruinados por alguna razón. Primero que nada se comenzó a arrepentir de cierta forma ya eran demasiadas muertes que el gobierno de Robespierre, y no podía negarlo El tenía miedo, aunque hacia un año se había vuelto revolucionario ahora su decisión le había costado muchas enemistades, aunque claro todas ellas guiadas por el vengativo cejon, siempre era molesto siempre era culpa del, como lo odiaba. Pero se odio a el mismo por que de nuevo ya no soportaba a su Jefe.

28 de julio 1794

Como siempre no podía hacer nada bien, Francia comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la pared ya no sería una republica, sería un…directorio, se comenzó a reír por la palabra le resultaba chistosa…pero no era momento de risas, no cuando volvió a cometer el mismo error y de nuevo tenía las manos con sangre… que debía hacer

-Pierre- llamo al polluelo blanco y este no tardo en aparecer revoloteando- querido quiero que vayas con Gilbert y le entregues esto vale, mi vida depende de esto…AHORA VE PIERRE

-oh cho cho cho choooooooooooo

Unos años (días) mas tarde

-Entonces quieres que yo EL SUPER GENIAL PRUSIA sea tu rey- decía el chico de cabello platinado

-eh no solo quiero que no seamos enemigos, piénsalo de esta forma mi querido Gilbert, tu eres un reino bastante fuerte te lo he dicho alguna ves, pero no se eso de que te hayas unido a la coalición con el (supremamente imbécil idiota cejas feas y de mal gusto) mandón de Inglaterra no se hace que te veas mmm no se cómo decírtelo- le decía Francia a Prusia intentando actuar muy alegre y consentidor…nadie era mejor que él.

-Aparte también está en la coalición Austria ¿no?, sabes lo he visto muy pendiente de una muchachita de cabello largo y castaño…-espero un momento a que adivinara quien, no ocurrió- mirada verde y muy encariñada con Italia del norte sabes.

-AHHHHHHH CALLATE ESTUPIDO FRANCES COMO TE ODIOO, NO TIENES POR QUE ANDARME RECORDANDO QUE HUNGRIA ESTA ASI ….aunque por otro lado tienes razón…aparte tu eres más increíble que el tonto señorito…lo pensare – el prusiano se comenzó a retirar cuando- otra cosa Francis no quiero que tu tonto Pierre me vuelva a caer en la cabeza.

Una vez que se retiro el otro chico Francia continuo pensando y se dio cuenta de que podría convencer a otra persona, y se alegro bastante por que la persona que tenía en mente aunque estaba en guerra seguramente convencerlo sería fácil más fácil que al prusiano, y si podía convencerlo entonces ya tendría algunos puntos y su victoria seria segura, ¿no España?

(%o%o%)

Notas

Bueno es un capitulo corto…los hare así para no complicarme, todavía no sé cuantos hare pero ya que

1.- En el anime mencionan que el ducado de Prusia se fundó en 1525, después de la batalla contra los reinos de Lituania y Polonia (se lo merecía) y es en ese capítulo en que se descubre lo de Hungría (o mejor dicho lo recuerda) por eso es que en 179… ya Francia sabia, y para molestar a Prusia menciona que Austria está muy al pendiente, pero todavía no es el imperio Austrohúngaro.

2.-Francia a partir de la revolución sufrió una serie de cambios, desde la republica, la época del terror que uno de sus principales personajes es-, el directorio (y no es que tenga los teléfonos es porque se formaba por 5 directores, otra cosa es que Francia se ría) hasta la llegada de otro personaje histórico que es - (esta vale 10 puntos)

3.- como sabrán por la revolución de Francia, los países monárquicos comenzaron a temer que se les pegaran las ideas nuevas a sus súbditos, por eso encabezados por Inglaterra se formaron coaliciones en contra de Francia.

En el próximo cap: ¿Qué ahora Inglaterra está en riesgo?, ¿Qué es el BFT?

Adiositooooooo no olviden los rev


End file.
